rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Erebus Elysium/Ideas for pages that need clarifying...
First off, I need to make something clear: this page asks something from veterans of this wiki only. People who've been with this wiki for a while, running things with order and consistency. This includes people like JFMDHHRF, PerrythePlatypusGirl, Ruth Joyce, etc. I ask because if either of these were to be made a part of this wiki, I fear it could open a can of worms that would gum up the works and cause too much trouble for any of us to handle. Children of Loki As the name implies, this concept is an EU that brings up the idea that Jack Frost and Elsa of Arendelle are infact the children (twins or otherwise) of Loki Laufeyson, making them Prince and Princess of Asgard. The unique mechanics of their powers caused by their father's Ice-Giant heritage mixed with whatever genes they get from their mother. Loki is no stranger to being a father to strange creature. Hell, he's the mother of Odin's six-legged horse. I ask because: #I'm not sure if there is enough on this subject to make it a page seperate from Avengers AU. #If this page is made, then someone would make a page for Loki, then someone would make pages for the other Avengers and all of their movies and next thing we know, this very wiki would lose all order and integrity with itself. I don't want another "Cloud Strife Incident" to occur, and yes I'm trademarking that. :D The "Cloud Strife Incident" refers to when a user tried adding a Big Four EU that had Cloud Strife of Final Fantasy fame in it, then a page on Cloud Strife was added, then the Final Fantasy 7 movie, Puss in Boots, etc. It wasn't until someone added Space Pirate and Captain Harloc''k did I put my foot down. Funny too, since Loki can be considered an honory member of the Just-Ice League - which Fro-Zone is a part of - yet we don't have any other ''Incredibles pages (and no, I'm not asking for any...). By the look of things, people are already preparing for "Big Hero Six"'s intorduction into the fandom, so the idea of a "Marvel" Category does not look far off... Fan-Made Characters Most "Fanon" or "Fanfiction" wikis out there like Bleach Fanfiction Wiki have pages dedicated to non-canon characters. I know fully well that this wiki doesn't operate exactly the same way, but I keep seeing fan-made characters appearing all over the fandom, the most common one being''' Icicle Jack'. We also got things like '''Jack Black', Jokul Frosti (think Hiccup if he turned into Jack Frost instead of Jack...), Pitch Frost, Pitch Gold, etc. It seems the Guardians get the most common alternatives, doesn't it? We already have the Pitch Frost and Jack Black page loaded in the AU page, Icicle Jack is considered a Dark AU incarnation and Oil-Pitch Black is considerd a member of NightmareGalleon. I was considering doing this where we don't put the Fan-made Characters in their own Categories. Meaning instead of putting the character in the "Antagonist" Category, we put it in the "Fan-made Antagonist" Category instead. We also add a "Known Examples" Minimum to it just like the AU, EU and Pairing pages to make sure that the concept actually exists and that people aren't just making it up on the fly. This idea I'm less thrilled about, since people would end up adding random characters with little to no relation to the fandom no rhyme or reason. Category:Blog posts